Minha Luz na Escuridão
by Pinkuro
Summary: -Sequência postada: Destino - 3 tragédias, 3 jovens, 2 destinos... como pode o destino ser tão cruel com as pessoas no amor? KaixTysonxHilary
1. O encontro

**Título: **Minha Luz na Escuridão

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 1/7

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Pares:** Kai/Tyson/Hilary

**Resumo: **3 tragédias, 3 jovens, 2 destinos... como pode o destino ser tão cruel com as pessoas no amor? KaixTysonxHilary

**N/A: **Bem essa fic é outra KaiTyson, espero que gostem tem romance e um pouco de angústia. Bem comecem a ler.

* * *

MINHA LUZ NA ESCURIDÃO

_Capítulo 1 O encontro_

Uma ambulância chegou a um hospital, dela saíram às pressas vários médicos, com um jovem em uma maca, esse estava com uma máscara para ajudá-lo à respirar, ele estava em estado muito grave.

- Ele está muito fraco!

-Os batimentos estão caindo rápido!

- Temos que ir depressa ou ele não vai sobreviver!

Então se foram, entraram numa sala, todos os médicos, e um jovem com cabelos bicolor com a idade em volta de 16, 17 anos, inconsciente.

* * *

Toda essa cena foi vista por um jovem de 15 anos, cabelos compridos e num tom azulado, pele morena, e olhos vermelhos. Ele andava até o quarto de sua mãe doente.

- Oi mãe, como se sente hoje?- Ele fala ao entrar no quarto.

- Bem, e me conte Tyson, como foi hoje na escola?- Diz uma mulher de longos cabelos azul claro, pele claro e lisa como de um bebê, e olhos vermelos.

- Tive prova de história, e tenho dever de matemática. Me ajuda a fazer?- Disse enquanto estendia lição a mãe.

- Claro! Vamos ver... bem você tem que...

- Oi querida como vai, olá Filho teve uma boa aula?

Assim se passaram 2 meses e a mãe de Tyson não se curava.

* * *

Nesse dia um jovem abria os olhos, era a promeira vez em muito tempo. A vista ainda estava embaçada, mas dava para ver o que pareceia ser o quarto de um hospital. E também conseguia ver um homem de jaleco branco.

- Bem você finalmente acordou, como se sente?- Pergutou o homem ao jovem.

- O que aconteceu? Aonde estou? Porque estou aqui?- Pergutou ainda fraco

- Você está no hospital, veio aqui depois que você e seus pais tiveram um acidente de carro.

- Meus pais, e onde eles estão? Estão bem?

- Eles não Resistiram ao acidente, na batida, morreram na hora. Só você sobreviveu, mas houve sequelas...

* * *

Mais 1 semana se passou Tyson estava no corredor andando até o quarto de sua mãe, passava por várias pessoas internadas lá, sabia disso, porque estavam em cadeiras de rodas, mas uma deles lhe pareceu familiar.

- Oi, quer ajuda para chegar ao seu quarto?- Ofereceu ajuda Tyson a um jovem.

- Não obrigado, preciso me acostumar a andar nessa coisa mesmo.- Disse em tom meio rude. - Eu conheço você?

- Não, acho que não, Meu nome é Tyson Granger, mas eu venho sempre aqui visitar a minha mãe, ela está doente já faz tempo. Pode ter me visto, e qual é o seu nome?

- Kai Hiwatari.

- Nome legal, Kai. E já faz tempo que você está aqui Kai?

- Bem fiquei quase 60 dias em coma depois de um acidente de carro, ele matou meus pais, fui o único sobrevivente.

- Sinto Muito.

- Não sinta, guarde para você.- Disse enquanto parava - Bem esse é meu quarto, até mais Tyson

- Tchau Kai, e será que eu poderia vir aqui conversar com você mais tarde, talvez amanhã?

-Claro pode vir Tyson!

- Sério! Bom então, eu vou indo, Tchau!

-Tchau.- E Kai entrou no quarto. Enquanto Tyson se dirigia ao quarto de sua mãe.

* * *

-Oi Tyson, o quê aconteceu? Parece contente.

- Conhec uma pessoa nova e vim conversando com ele. Mas me diga mãe, como se sente?

- Bem, mas porque você sempre pregunta isso quando chega aqui? Fale outra coisa, filho

- Tá bem mãe!

- Mas com quem estava conversando filho?

- Um garoto, enquanto passava no corredor.

- E como ele era?

- Meio frio, mas deve ser porque acaba de perder seus pais. Mas mesmo assim, até que é ele legal.

-E qual é o nome dele?

- Kai, Kai Hiwatari...

* * *

- Então Kai você sabe o que vai acontecer agora, que você está paraplégico?-

- Sim, vovô...-

CONTINUA

* * *

A/N: Bem, gostaram? Espero que sim. Mas me mandem reviews para eu saber!


	2. A Situação Piora

**Título: **Minha Luz na Escuridão

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 2/7

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Pares:** Kai/Tyson/Hilary

**Resumo: **3 tragédias, 3 jovens, 2 destinos... como pode o destino ser tão cruel com as pessoas no amor? KaixTysonxHilary

* * *

MINHA LUZ NA ESCURIDÃO

_Capítulo 2 A situação Piora_

-Bom doutor, qual é o resultado?- Pergunta uma mulher sem um fio de cabelo.

-Nada bom, Sra Granger a quimioterapia não está adiantando muito para o tratamento de sua leucemia, a doença está se desenvolvendo muito depressa.

-Mas eu ainda tenho chance de me curar, não é?

-Só se conseguir um transplante de medula, do contrário...

-... Eu morrerei.- Termina a frase do médico.

-Sim, e como nenhum de seus familiares é compatível, temos de tentar conseguir um de um desconhecido logo, senão a Sra morrerá...

* * *

-Então Kai, em uma semana você terá alta do hospital. Como já deve saber virá morar comigo aqui no Japão.

-Eu sei, vovô.

-E assim que tiver alta, vai começar uma fisioterapia muito, muito rigorosa, para recuperar seus movimentos das pernas.

-E se eu não recuperá-los?

-Senão recuperar, então, não será digno ser um Hiwatari...

* * *

Então o avô de Kai saiu do quarto, e quando saia Tyson, passava por ali.

-Aquele cara saiu do quarto do Kai, quem será ele?- Pensou em voz alta, então entrou no quarto de Kai -Oi Kai! Lembra de mim, Tyson?- Disse meio sei jeito.

-Sim Tyson, fico feliz que veio aqui!- Sente-se, vamos conversar. Disse indicando uma poltrona ao lado sua cama.

-Que bom.- Sentou-se -Então como vai indo?

-Está difícil. Nunca pensei que os paraplégicos sofressem tanto. Desde que acordem há três dias desde que acordem e já tive um trabalhão para ir há cadeira de rodas, demorou um tempão até eu conseguir pegar o controle remoto da televisão que tava nessa mesinha ao meu lado, sem falar o que tive que fazer para ir ao banheiro antes que me borrasse todo, e o pior é não consegui... o médico me disse que talvez eu tivesse problemas na bexiga e no intestino como a incontinência, e isso porque eu ainda eu nem saí do hospital, e enfrentar o mundo exterior! Mas e você?

-Também não ando muito bem, minha mãe piorou. Mas posso perguntar quem era o Sr que saiu do seu quarto? Ou não é da minha conta?

-Aquele era o meu avô Voltaire, vou morar com ele depois que sair daqui a uma semana.-

-Então você vai sair daqui a uma semana, que legal!

-É, é que bom... mas a sua mãe, está com leucemia, não é?

-É, sim, e só com um transplante de medula óssea conseguirá se curar, mas ninguém é compatível.

-É, eu sinto muito, mas mudando de assunto, me fala como é viver, aqui? É que eu acabei eu tinha vivia na Rússia, antes de vir aqui visitar meu avô.

-É legal, você vai adorar o pessoal, eles são demais!

-Se você diz.

-Bem eu já vou indo, a gente se vê depois.

-Tchau.

* * *

Tyson saiu do quarto de kai e se dirigiu até o quarto de sua mãe. Lá encontrou sua mãe desmaiada.

-Não, mãe!- Gritou -Um médico preciso de um médico!- Chamou assustado, logo, vieram vários e levaram sua mãe do quarto. Tyson chamou seu pai depois disso.

* * *

-Não se preocupe filho sua mãe ficará bem, eu tenho certeza.- Disse enxugando as lágrimas do filho.

-Mas ela estava tão mal, e mesmo assim eu fiquei conversando, a culpa é minha, toda minha- Disse aos prantos.

-Não diga isso filho a culpa não é sua, isso teria acontecido de qualquer maneira, mesmo se você estivesse lá, então não fique se martirizando

-Mas...mas...está bem.

* * *

-Então Kai, já está tudo pronto para quanto você sair daqui, e também já contratei seu treinador que vai ajudá-lo em sua recuperação, seu nome é Hiro Granger.

-Granger...?

* * *

-Então, Kai hoje é o dia de sua saída deste lugar, como se sente?

-Bem, Tyson, mas não precisa ficar aqui e me ajudar a arrumar as coisas, devia ficar com a sua mãe.

-Pra quê? Pra ficar ainda mais deprimido vendo a minha mãe inconsciente numa cama, sem nem ao menos poder entrar no quarto, apenas ficar olhando por uma janela de vidro ela piorando? Não, é melhor eu ficar aqui e pensar em algo positivo, como a sua alta do hospital.

-Tudo bem então me ajuda a subir nessa cadeira nova que o meu avô me comprou.

-Kai seu avô é rico não é?- Tyson perguntou enquanto o ajudava a subir na cadeira-de-rodas.

-Sim, porque?

-Pois se ele é rico, porque não comprou daquelas cadeiras motorizadas para você?-

-Deve ser porque não mereço uma, ou ele acha que não vou ficar muito tempo assim, então é inútil gastar muito dinheiro com isso

-Entendi.-

-Tyson, conheces alguém chamado Hiro Granger? Quer dizer, tem algum parente com esse nome?-

-Sim é o nome do meu irmão mais velho, por quê? Como sabe?-

-Ele é tipo meu novo fisioterapeuta.- Kai disse meio sem geito

-O quê? Como? por que?- Tyson ficou confuso com o que Kai lhe disse.

* * *

-Então é essa a sua palavra final doutor?- Pergutou um homem cabisbaixo.

-Sim Sr Granger, sua esposa, a Sra Granger, morreu.


	3. Visitando o Kai

**Título: **Minha Luz na Escuridão

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 3/7

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Pares:** Kai/Tyson/Hilary

**Resumo: **3 tragédias, 3 jovens, 2 destinos... como pode o destino ser tão cruel com as pessoas no amor? KaixTysonxHilary

**N/A:** Um Novo capítlo, espero que gostem, bem comecem, a ler.

* * *

MINHA LUZ NA ESCURIDÃO

_Capítulo 3 Visitando o Kai_

-Faz, um mês, que ela morreu.

-Eu sinto muito Tyson, mas se anima, vai.- Dizia um garoto de cabelos loiros a Tyson.

-Max, tem razão, Tyson, eu sei é triste, afinal faz apenas 30 dias que ela morreu, mas, você precisa se animar.

-Eu sei Ray, é que... deixa vamos ver o Kai. Tomara que gostem dele.-

Tyson, Ray e Max andaram até onde Kai morava.

-Nossa é aqui que ele mora?

-Acho que sim Ray, é onde o endereço que ele escreveu.- Disse Tyson tocando a campainha da porta.

-Bem, vindos o que desejam.- Disse um mordomo, vindo do nada.

-Bem, viemos ver o kai.

-Ah, sim ele está no quarto, por aqui.- Disse indicando pra segui-lo até uma porta. -Aqui é o quarto do mestre Kai.- Então saiu.

-Kai 'ce taí?- Perguntou Tyson, enquanto batia na porta do quarto dele.

-Tyson, é você? Entra.

Então Tyson abre a porta do quarto de Kai e o encontra caída no chão.

-Kai, o que aconteceu?- Gritou Tyson assustado ao ver seu amigo onde estava.

-A cadeira estava longe da cama, então eu tentei me levantar e, sei lá ir até ela, mas...- Falou Kai, com a voz triste.

-Mas você não conseguiu, não é?

-Não.

-Mas, as sessões de fisioterapia não estão te ajudando, Hiro não está te ajudando?- Tyson, falava enquanto ele e Ray o punham na cadeira.

-Não tá havendo resultado, algum.- Disse meio triste.

-Ah Tá. Mas vamos lá fora brincar um pouco, vamos nos animar. Hein, Kai? Que tal, eu também to precisando me alegrar!

-Tudo bem, acho que tem razão, Tyson.

Então foram para o quintal de Kai, se divertirem.

-Tyson, olha só meu boné, que tal?- Disse de brincadeira Max, pegando o boné de seu amigo.

-Devolve aqui, Max, anda!- Fala Tyson saindo correndo, atrás do amigo.

-Até parece, pega aí Ray!- Max joga o boné para Ray fazendo Tyson de 'bobinho'.

Os três se divertiam, juntos, correndo, pulando, fazendo tudo que um paraplégico, não poderia fazer, por isso Kai sentia-se muito mal por sua situação. Então deu a volta e voltou a seu quarto, sem ninguém notar.

-Aonde foi o Kai?- Pergunto Tyson ao perceber que seu amigo não estava mais com eles.

-Acho que entrou.- Respondeu incerto Ray.

-Devíamos estar fazendo algo junto a ele, deve ter se sentindo excluído, ainda mais pelo fato de ser paraplégico.

-Você deve ter razão Max, vou falar com ele.

* * *

-Idiotas, todos são idiotas, achei que fossem meus amigos, mas não, eu estava errado, tão errado, em vez de agirem como meus amigos, ficaram gozando de mim, idotas, idiota Tyson você é um idiota!- Gritava nervoso, e ao mesmo tempo triste.

-Eu sei, desculpe.

-Tyson, como assim, o quê?

-Eu devia ter imaginado que você se sentiria mal desculpe.

-Tudo, não sinta pena de mim por eu estar como estou, nesta cadeira idiota.

-Kai, eu não sinto pena de você.- Disse Tyson enquanto se aproximava de Kai. -Na verdade sinto algo totalmente diferente.-

-O, o quê?- Tyson se aproximava cada vez mais de Kai

-Acho que...- Disse abaixando a voz -Eu... te amo, Kai- Este último foi quase um sussurro, antes dos dois juntarem seus seu lábios.

-Eu, também Tyson, desde a primeira vez que eu te vi...- Então se beijaram novamente, mas dessa vez mais profundo e mais demorado.

* * *

-Nenhum resultado com o meu neto Hiro?

-Não Sr Voltaire...

* * *

-Era a tarde, dia de aula, Tyson, acabava de sair da escola com seus amigos quando viu um conhecido o esperando do lado de fora, estava malas, e parecia triste.

-Kai, o quê aconteceu?- Perguntou preocupado.

-Ele me expulsou de casa Tyson. E eu não sei o que fazer, me ajuda.- Disse Kai em prantos.

CONTINUA

* * *

N/A: Bom, espero que tenham gostado, por favor me mandem reviews.


	4. Mais Tristezas Que Alegrias

**Título: **Minha Luz na Escuridão

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 4/7

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Pares:** Kai/Tyson/Hilary

**Resumo: **3 tragédias, 3 jovens, 2 destinos... como pode o destino ser tão cruel com as pessoas no amor? KaixTysonxHilary

**N/A:** Bom, aqui está o cap 4, desculpem a demora, espero que gostem.

* * *

MINHA LUZ NA ESCURIDÃO

_Capítulo 4 Mais Tristezas Que Alegrias_

Um velho estava sentado atrás de uma mesa de escritório, estava com sua luxuosa cadeira virada para trás desta. Quando então um jovem de cabelos longos azul claro, entrou, o velho virou-se para ele e começou a lhe falar.

-Bom, Hiro, como você sabe sua fisioterapia com meu neto não deu certo.- Diz uma a um jovem, o velho estava muito sério.

-Sr Voltaire...- Disse Hiro com uma voz que parecia dar a impressão de que estava com medo...

-O que foi está com medo?- Disse o velho sarcástico.

* * *

Era de manhã Tyson acabava de abrir seus olhos, estava deitado no chão dormindo, com alguns lençóis e travesseiro

-Bom dia! E aí? Dormiu bem Kai?- Perguntou Tyson, mas percebeu que ele não estava na cama, estava soluçando perto dali, no chão, parecia estar muito triste -Kai o que aconteceu?- Perguntou-o indo até onde Kai estava, preocupado ao ver seu namorado no chão, chorando.

-Eu...eu tive um sonho, nele eu estava sentado numa cadeira comum, parecia uma festa de aniversário minha, aí... eu vi meus pais, eles abriram os braços para eu dar um abraço, eu ia dar, aí eu me levantei para sair correndo e abraça-los, mas...- Disse Kai, muito triste enquanto Tyson o segurava, já que não tinha forças para levanta-lo sozinho.

-Entendo...- Disse Tyson meio triste -Mas não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que você irá voltar a andar. Mas enquanto isso espera aí para eu chamar meu avô e te botar na sua cadeira.

-Tudo bem.- Disse enxugando suas lágrimas e dando um beijo em Tyson.

Depois do avô de Tyson o ajudar a colocar Kai em sua cadeira, eles foram tomar café da manhã.

-Hei vovô notícias do papai? Não soube nada dele desde que ele viajou a trabalho depois que a mamãe morreu...-

-Não garoto, ele fugiu de qualquer coisa que o lembre de sua mãe... está muito deprimido, dê um tempo a ele.

-Tudo bem, mas e o Hiro? Ainda está dormindo?

-Não, esse não voltou desde ontem.

-Estranho...

-Mudando de assunto...- Disse Kai meio que sem jeito -Eu queria agradecer por você me deixar ficar aqui, muito obrigado mesmo.

-Não de que Kai-Koi.- Disse Tyson sorrindo a ele.

-O o que?- Disse Kai MUITO envermelhado.

-Eh, vamos lá temos que ir a escola, é seu primeiro dia onde eu estudo, lá no colégio público.

-Tudo bem.

Então foram para a escola, logo depois o avô de Tyson ouviu o telefone, quando desligou o telefone saiu correndo.

* * *

-Então Sr, é ele?- Perguntou um homem, mostrando um corpo morto em uma maca, para o avô de Tyson.

-Sim, é ele...é Hiro.

* * *

-Então Kai, o que achou da aula?- Perguntou Tyson ao Kai.

-Legal... Ty-chan, você acha que um dia votarei a andar, você acha que serei normal de novo?- Perguntou meio triste.

-É claro Kai.- Disse surpreso, mas porque você me pergunta isso?

-Bem, é que eu vi como todos da sua escola, eram normais, e, não paravam de olhar de olhar para mim, ou tomar cuidado para não passar no mesmo caminho que eu...como se eu fosse uma aberração. E além disso, as vezes acho que eu nunca vou andar novamente.-Disse triste.

-Kai, não diga besteiras é só esperar, é claro que voltará andar, mas você tem que ter paciência é só isso isso.- Disse nervoso com a desesperança de Kai.

-Espero.

Tyson ia empurrando Kai até sua casa, mas não perceberam que estavam sendo observados por uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos de mesma cor, observando tudo que os faziam

-Pode esperar Tyson, você será meu...- Foi o que ela disse num tom frio e até um pouco cruel. -O Kai não te merece, você é bom demais para ele.

* * *

-Então, tudo resolvido?- Disse um Sr de cabelos brancos e compridos sentado na pltrona de seu escritório a uma pessoa a sua frente, em pé.

-Sim, tudo perfeitamente combinado.

CONTINUA

* * *

N/A: Eu sei tá curtinho, mas é apenas uma preparação para o quinto, de qulaquer jeito mandem-me reviews, eu abradeceria muito se o fizessem, OK?


	5. O primeiro amor de Tyson

**Título: **Minha Luz na Escuridão

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 5/7

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Pares:** Kai/Tyson/Hilary

**Resumo: **3 tragédias, 3 jovens, 2 destinos... como pode o destino ser tão cruel com as pessoas no amor? KaixTysonxHilary

**N/A: ** Bem aqui está o capítulo 5 de Minha Luz na Escuridão, desculpem a demora, espero que gostem dele.

* * *

MINHA LUZ NA ESCURIDÃO

_Capítulo 5 O primeiro amor de Tyson_

-Então, tudo resolvido?- Disse um Sr de cabelos brancos e compridos sentado na poltrona de seu escritório a uma pessoa a sua frente, em pé.

-Sim, tudo perfeitamente combinado.- Disse um jovem de cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis.

-Ótimo, sinto muito pelos seus pais Tala, meus sobrinhos, mas agora está combinado, você assumirá minha empresa quando eu me for.

-Sim, eu entendi, mas e Kai? Pensei que ele fosse assumir a empresa, afinal, ele é seu herdeiro.- Disse confuso Tala.

-Kai não é mas meu herdeiro, ele não existe mais para mim...entendeu Tala? Você agora é o único parente que me resta.

-Está bem...

* * *

-Bem crianças hoje teremos uma nova aluna conosco.- Disse o professor. -Pode entrar.- Disse ele assinalando a garota entrar.

-Olá, meu nome é Hilary Tatibana. Prazer em conhecer, espero que sejamos bons amigos.- Disse a garota entrando na sala.

-Garotos essa é Hilary Tatibana, ela já foi aluna nossa, mas teve que passar um tempo fora por motivos pessoais, mas agora está de volta.- Continuou o professor.

-Não pode ser...- Disse Tyson em tom baixo, parecia surpreso ao ver aquela garota ai.

-Tyson algum problema?- Perguntou Kai que estava sentado logo atrás dele. -Você está pálido...- Observou ele não obtendo resposta.

* * *

O tempo passou, as aulas, até que elas acabaram, Tyson e Kai foram embora para sua casa.

-Tyson, você está estranho. O que aconteceu? Desde que você viu aquela garota você está tão distante...- Disse Kai ao seu namorado ao seu lado.

-O quê? Não. Não é nada não Kai, eu estou ótimo.- Mentiu ele.

-Tyson, você é um péssimo mentiroso. Anda, diga a verdade, o que está acontecendo?- Coagiu o jovem de cabelos bicolores.

-Tudo bem...- Desistiu ele.

Aconteceu a uns 3 ou 4 anos, minha mãe ainda não havia adoecido...

-Flash Back-

Eu tinha apenas 11 ou 12 anos, eu e Hilary éramos melhores amigos, fazíamos tudo juntos...

-Tyson, você é um idiota, por sua culpa chegamos tarde na aula, e ficamos de castigo...- Disse uma garota de cabelos castanhos.

-Agora a culpa é minha é...- Eu disse chateado com a acusação da amiga. -Bom, você me acusa de tudo! Parece até que não gosta de mim, pois se você não gosta você devia parar de andar e falar comigo.

-Idiota...- Disse ela suspirando.

-O quê?- falei nervoso.

Mas nesse momento Hilary fez uma coisa em que eu não pensaria que ela fizesse nunca pensaria que ela fosse fazer, ela deu um beijo em sua boca.

-Você é um idiota por pensar que eu não gosto de você...eu te amo, entendeu?-

Depois dessa declaração, eu fiquei pasmo, nunca imaginaria que ela gostasse de mim, não daquele jeito de gostar.

-Então Tyson, o que você acha?- Perguntou ela, confusa.

-Bem, pode ser deste jeito?- Disse eu antes de dar um beijo na boca dela. -Eu também te amo Hilary.

-Fim do Flash Back-

-Entendeu agora?- Perguntou Tyson ao acabar de contar uma parte de sua infância.

-Sim, Hilary foi seu primeiro amor. Mas porque se separaram?

-Ela teve que se mudar por causa do trabalho de seu pai, pensamos que nunca mais nos veríamos, então terminamos.

-Entendo, mas você ainda a ama?- Perguntou Kai um pouco triste.

-Não sei...talvez...

* * *

-Bom vou ter que contar ao Tyson que seu irmão morreu...mas como? Alguma idéia?- Disse um velho homem ao telefone.

-Bem pai,eu sei que isso vai ser difícil, mas você vai ter que falar com ele, então pode falar de um jeito calmo, aberto, que ele entenda, fale a verdade, e não faça rodeios, e lhe tempo para aceitar, com certeza não vai o fazer na hora, você o conhece...

-Sim tem razão meu filho, é o que eu vou fazer...

CONTINUA

* * *

N/A: Bom desculpem estar curto, vou tentar fazer maior nos próximos, mas espero que tenham gostado!

Agora respondendo aos reviews

**James Hiwatari:**Obrigado pela review, desculpe mas o Hiro morreu sim, mas logo você vai saber como, quem e porque. E o Kai vai ficar mais parecido com o Kai do anime, pode deixar.

**Akai Tenshi:**Eu também amo supsense, quando boto sempre imagino aquele musiquinha por detrás, sabe aquela que aparece quando acaba o episódio com suspense, em Beyblade? E agradeço sua review.

Bom é isso aí! E lembrem, por favor mandem-me reviews!


	6. Confusões

**Título: **Minha Luz na Escuridão

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 6/7

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Pares:** Kai/Tyson/Hilary

**Resumo: **3 tragédias, 3 jovens, 2 destinos... como pode o destino ser tão cruel com as pessoas no amor? KaixTysonxHilary

**N/A: **Aqui está o capítulo 6, espero que gostem.

* * *

MINHA LUZ NA ESCURIDÃO

_Capítulo 6 Confusões_

Era saída da aula, Kai e Tyson estavam aproveitando seu tempo livre juntos.

-AAhh, Tyson, assim, continue, mais, mais, demais, está demais!- Dizia Kai ao seu namorado.

-Claro, pode deixar, vou fazer mais, pra você...- Dizia em forma sexy para Kai.

-Tudo bem, pode fazer mais para mim...anjinho...-

-Claro, com muito prazer...você vai chupar muito...-

-Oba! Então depressa amor, pois estou com fome! E cuidado, senão quando entrar pode doer...

-Claro pode deixar, vou fazer mais espaguete para você amor!-

-E trate de caprichar!

-Claro, pode deixar, coração...

Kai e Tyson estavam se divertindo muito, estavam mais do que felizes, apesar de Kai saber de que nem tudo é felicidade.

_"Tyson...o que está acontecendo? Por que você está tão...distante?" _Pensava tristemente enquanto se dirigia onde estava Tyson.

-Kai, você pode pegar o molho de tomate para mim?- Pediu Tyson -Por Favor?- Educadamente...

-Sim claro- _"Outra vez? O que está acontecendo? Tyson...você não me ama mais?"_ Se perguntava, não entendia a situação, ou apenas não queria entender.

-Kai, você acha que eu devia convidar a Hilary para fazer o trabalho de ciências conosco, soube que ela ainda não tem grupo, e só temos a nós dois, pois Max e Ray querem fazer juntos e é só pode grupos de até 3 pessoas...o que você acha?- Tyson perguntou a Kai que imediatamente escondeu seus olhos sobre seu cabelo, abaixou a cabeça, finalmente abriu os olhos... -Hein Kai?-

-Faça o que quiser...- Disse indo de cadeiras de rodas até a porta do lugar -Vou ao toalete, com licença- Avisou ainda de cabeça abaixada

-Claro...- Disse Tyson voltando ao seu espaguete -Mais não demore, vai ficar pronto num instante...

* * *

Kai e Tyson estavam indo para a escola, Tyson ia empurrando a cadeira de Kai, que não parecia nada feliz...

-Então vou falar com a Hilary, botar a conversa em dia, você vai ver Kai, o quanto ela é legal...-

-hm...- Resmungou, o que Tyson traduziria como "vamos ver, quem sabe", algo assim.

-Está bem então...- Falou Tyson ao ouvir a resposta de seu namorado.-Vamos lá mais rápido!- diz acelerando, mas bem, correndo até a escola.

Kai e Tyson entraram na sala de aula, o sinal ainda não havia batido, portanto o sinal ainda não havia tocado.

-Kai, Tyson, vocês chegaram cedo!- Saldava-lhes Max abraçado a Ray.

-Pois é...e vocês também...- Notou Tyson, lançando-os um olhar suspeito, como se tivessem ficado acordado a noite inteira...-

-É...bem...- Gaguejava Ray mais vermelho que um tomate.

-Não fale besteiras Tyson! Ainda somos virgens!- Gritou Max a uma altura que toda a sala ouviu e virou para vê-los, o que fez Max e Ray ficarem mais vermelhos que antes

-Que bom ouvir isso Max!- Disse uma garota de cabelos castanhos entrando na sala.

-Olá Hilary!- Cumprimentou Tyson ficando com suas bochechas um pouco rosadas.

-Olá!-Disse garota sorrindo –A quanto tempo...

-Sim, senti sua falta- Disse Tyson meio encabulado...

-Eu também...Até achei que você tinha se esquecido de mim- Disse a garota, deixando que seus cabelos tampassem seus olhos

-Eu nunca me esqueceria de você Hilary, foi tão especial para mim, e ainda é...eu acho...- Disse Tyson de forma doce, se esquecendo de que Kai estava ali.

-É sério Tyson?-Disse Kai surpreso com o que seu namorado acabava de dizer...-Bem, pelo que vejo vocês devem querer privacidade, então eu vou indo, não quero chegar tarde na sala, nos vemos depois ty-chan...- Disse entrando no prédio onde se localizava a escola, e deixando um Tyson confuso, e uma Hilary "Boiando".

* * *

Enquanto ele e Hilary iam dar uma volta para se relembrarem, pela cidade, Tyson mostrava-lhe tudo de novo que havia desde que ela tinha se mudado, os dois estavam muito empolgados com isso...

-Então Tyson, faz muito tempo que eu queria falar com você, sabe, eu achava que você não se lembrava mais de mim...- Disse a garota meio encabulada...

-Você já disse...-

-Eu sei... e não era isso que eu queria falar...-

- O que era então?-

-É que...eu ainda te amo...Tyson...-

Nesse momento Tyson enrubesceu-se, ao mesmo tempo em que ficou calado, por uns instantes, por não saber o que responder...

-É Hilary...e-eu também... eu acho- Disse sem ter muita certeza.

-Tyson...- Disse alguém chegando lá naquela hora, de forma angustiada, e da forma de um susupiro...

-Kai, não o que você pensa...- disse Tyson, vendo lagrimas caírem dos olhos de Kai –Eu também o amo...-

- O que!- Dessa vez foi Hilary que reclamou, não entendia bem o que Tyson queria dizer.-Como assim, ama a nós dois? Pois tem que escolher um!-

-Eu sei, mas... me dêem um tempo, por favor...- Disse Tyson com o olhar claramente confuso... - por favor...

-Sim claro Tyson, quanto você quiser...- Disse Kai se virando e saindo de perto daqueles dois...

* * *

Kai andava pelas ruas da cidade em sua cadeira de rodas, já estava anoitecendo, e de tanto andar, suas mãos estavam machucadas, e seus olhos vermelhos, e com seu coração destroçado...

Como podia acreditar? Como podia aceitar? Não podia ser real, seu amado Tyson, não podia estar confuso quanto a seus sentimentos, porque, se isso realmente acontecia, significava que Tyson não o amava, pelo menos não tanto quanto era amado por Kai, pois quem ama, não duvida, nem fica confuso, simplesmente ama...

É quando vê alguém a sua frente, alguém muito familiar ao seus olhos...

-Você?

-Oi, Kai... quanto tempo, não é mesmo?

* * *

Enquanto isso, Tyson estava deitado em sua cama, estava muito confuso quanto a seus sentimentos, quem era quem realmente amava, Kai, ou Hilary?

"_não é tão fácil esquecer um grande amor, principalmente quando este é o primeiro, afinal, o primeiro a gente nunca esquece.." _pensava olhando para o teto...

"Mas também damos lugar ao novo, afinal não podemos comandar o coração"

Foi quando ouviu a porta bater...

-Vovô?- Disse Tyson olhando a quem entrava pela porta...

-Tyson, precisamos conversar...-

CONTINUA

* * *

N/A: OI, desculpem a demora, mas gostaram? Este ficou um pouco maior, e próximo será o último, já tenho quase tudo planejado, só falta escrever...hhaha, mas talvez, mais para frente, se quiserem, eu faça uma continuação, eu pensava antes, mas não sei se fazerei, que que vocês acham devo ou não? Mas acho que depende do que acharem do útimo...

Agora respondendo aos reviews:

**James Hiwatari: **OI James!

Bem. Não sei se vai dar rolo ou não com o Tala, no último eu boto o que ouve com o Hiro, E Tachibana, tatibana, tanto faz, nunca mais vou botar isso mesmo, pelo menos não nessa fic... e esse cap tá mairo viu? Valeu pelo review, espero que tenha gpstado deste...

**Akai Tenshi: **OI tenshi-chan!

Não sei se o Volt vai aprontar mais alguma, nem se a Hilary vai levar um no traseiro, mas o Tyson ta sim com dúvida no amor, valeu pela review.

**Pime-chan: **OI!

Que bom que comentou, e gostou da história, eu também acho o Kai numa cadeira de rodas, tristezinho muito kawai! E acho que não pode responder reviews daquele jeito, sempre que recebo um, aparece lá um troço pra não apertar o botão "responder" e fazer isso...mas tanto faz, e não precisa dar uma explicação tão grande, só que não tinha tempo para isso, pois só entra final de semana, sei lá, mas que bo que fez assim. E de novo, Brigada pela review!

É só isso por enquanto, mas pro favor, mandem-me reviews, ok?

**!BJOS!**


	7. A Decisão

**Título: **Minha Luz na Escuridão

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 7/7

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Pares:** Kai/Tyson/Hilary

**Resumo: **3 tragédias, 3 jovens, 2 destinos... como pode o destino ser tão cruel com as pessoas no amor? KaixTysonxHilary

* * *

MINHA LUZ NA ESCURIDÃO

_Capítulo 7 A Decisão_

Tyson estava na frente de seu avô, notava que este último estava muito sério, mais do que o normal, mas apesar disso, também estava com o olhar com um toque de tristeza e medo...

-Fale logo vovô! O que está acontecendo?- Perguntou Tyson já impaciente...

-Bem, meu neto, é sobre seu irmão, o encontraram...

-Sério, que demais! Onde ele está? Ele está bem? O que aconteceu? Anda fa...- Diz até que seu avô tampa sua boca para fazer ele parar de falar.

-Calma deixa eu falar moleque!- Diz o velho com uma veiazinha na cabeça, Tyson apenas diz sim, abanando a cabeça – Ótimo, bem, vamos lá duma vez...Hiro está morto, foi assassinado!- Disse olhando fixamente nos olhos de Tyson, que já estava com a boca já solta.

-Não minta! Não pode ser verdade! Está mentindo!- Diz nervoso.

Lentamente uma lágrima solitária sai de seus olhos e ele "vai em cima" de seu avô, como que não querendo acreditar que aquilo seja verdade, mas após olhar para seus olhos, teve que acreditar, estava estampado em seus olhos, infelizmente...

-Não, não pode...ser...como?...não...- Diz ele caindo até ficar de joelhos, chorando amargamente...-Co-como aconteceu isso?- Pergunta soluçando.

-Foi assassinado, estão procurando pelo culpado...- Diz com pequenos cristais em seus olhos, enquanto rios saiam amargamente dos de Tyson...

* * *

-Então a quanto tempo, não é Kai?- Diz a pessoa a frente de Kai, olhando sarcasticamente a ele –Veja só, aaquele valentão que vivia me chateando, agora reduzido a uma cadeira de rodas, hahahahahha!-

-E você continua sendo o mesmo cretino, não é? Priminho...- Diz Kai, devolvendo no mesmo tom que recebeu.

-Cale a ...- Diz parando de falar ao notar uma coisa que não havia notado antes – O que aconteceu, suas mãos estão machucadas de tanto andar com essas coisas, e parece ter estado chorando, o que é estranho, pois desde quando que Kai Hiwatari chora?-

-Desde que seus pais morreram, se apaixonou por um garoto, que achou que tinha lhe tirado das trevas te dando todo o amor que achou que nunca havia de receber de ninguém, ao mesmo tempo em que o recebia, até maior, até que descobriu que este também amava outra pessoa, e continua amando, estando assim triste pois sabe que um amor desses não acabaria tão fácil, e nunca acabará, principalmente se a outra escolha for um homem, como eu..- Diz depressivamente.

-Autch, cara, você realmente mudou depois de todo esse tempo, se fosse como antigamente você o deixaria sem se importar, nem ficar desse jeito... aliás, nem estaria com ele...- Diz batendo com a mão na testa e em seguida botando a mão do queixo pensando em o que ele faria

- ¬¬ ta bom e então...

-Venha viver comigo!- Diz simplesmente, sorrindo, fazendo Kai cair como em tipicamente um anime acontece

- O que! Ta doido é? Sabe muito bem que não posso fazer isso, vovô me expulsou de casa!- diz Kai irritado

-Claro que eu sei. Estou falando de ir para a Rússia comigo, já fiz o que tinha que fazer aqui, então parto semana que vem, até lá você pode ficar num hotel, eu pago um o que você quiser, que tal? Acho que com este troço que aconteceu entre você e seu namorado, e como você tinha ido morar na casa dele, você não vai mais poder nem querer continuar lá que tal? Ou prefere que eu te pague um hotel até ele decidir, e se for como você, se for com o outro...

-Outra, é uma mulher...

-Tá tá, se a escolha for a garota, você volta para sua terrinha natal, e dependo da data, pode ir comigo ou não, de qualquer jeito, pago sua passagem, que tal?- propõe a Kai, que pensa por alguns instantes em o que iria fazer.

-Eu aceito sua proposta em me pagar um hotel, mas preciso de algum tempo paa pensar nas outras, para ver o que fazer, entende?

-Sim, claro, perfeitamente.

-Mas por que está fazendo isso?

-Porque somos primos, apesar de tudo, e eu te amo, Kaizinho...

-Tá bom então...-Diz Kai estranhando a atitude de seu primo Tala.

-Quando quiser, olha, aqui...- Diz pegando um papel do bolso e sua camima e escrevendo algo- Meu telefone, ligue-me quando decidir o que fazer, mas por favor, antes da semana que vem, por que é quando vou embora.

-Tudo bem, obrigado Tala, eu ligo...

* * *

-Vovô... como aconteceu?- Pergunta Tyson chorando...

-Eu não sei...- Responde num tom que reluz a pura tristeza.

Tyson chora desconsoladamente, não entende, por quê? Mas o pior é que nesse momento, apenas desejava que alguém viesse ali e o abraçasse, e só havia uma pessoa que chegava a sua mente...

* * *

Era o dia seguinte, Tyson, Hilary, Kai, todos haviam ido, mas ninguém housava dizer uma só palavra um ao outro...

-Kai, olá! Onde dormiu?- perguntou Tyson quebrando um pouco o gelo daqueles dias.

-Num hotel, encontrei um amigo que me deu dinheiro para isso...

-Ah..- Disse Tyson ao acabar a frase de Kai.

-E você? Já se decidiu?- Pergunta e olha a Tyson dizer que não com balançando com a cabeça. –Entendo...- E se foi, pois o sinal havia tocado: Hora de ir para casa.

-Tyson, quer ir dar uma volta?- Perguntava Hilary –Ou estudar comigo?- tentativas de fazer com que seja a escolhida.

E assim passou a semana, Tyson indeciso, Kai mais frio que nunca, Hilary tentando conquistar Tyson...

-Tala, eu acho que decidi...- Falava Kai ao telefone _"Hilary a ama tanto, faz de tudo para conquistar-te Tyson... por isso, eu decidi o que vou fazer..."_

* * *

Sábado, primeiro dia do final da semana, Tyson, acabava de acordar, ainda era cedo, porém, tinha um mau pressentimento foi então até a porta de sua casa, onde encontrou uma carta, destinada a ele...

Pegou a carta, viu que era de Kai.

-Kai...- Diz antes de sair correndo para encontra-lo.

Corria o mais rápido que podia, enquanto pensava no conteúdo daquele papel que Kai havia lhe deixado...

"_Tyson,_

_Eu me vou, mas não pense que é porque não te amo mais, porque é justamente o contrário..._

_Não sei se você teria me escolhido ou não como seu amante para o resto da vida, provavelmente sim, mas isso só pode saber você e Deus..._

_Mas sei de certeza que você está muito confuso para com seus sentimentos, entre sua amiga de infância e eu._

_E é por isso que faço isso, para me certificar que você tome a decisão correta._

_Com ela você pode ter filhos, com ela, você pode se casar sem que sofrer discriminações. Com ela pode viver sem que ninguém olhe de modo estranho a você. Com ela você pode ser feliz, porque eu a vi, ela te ama muito..._

_Por favor não me procure, vou estar com meu primo Tala, que você conheceu, ele me ofereceu moradia, então não se preocupe, não tente me achar, porque não irá me encontrar, só digo que não estarei no Japão, irei a um lugar onde vou retomar minha vida e voltar a andar, talvez um dia, daqui a muito tempo tenha notícias minhas, mas agora não, não é hora. _

_Por favor seja feliz ao lado de Hilary._

_Adeus_

_Te amarei eternamente_

_Kai Hiwatari"_

Corria até o aeroporto, para tentar chegar a tempo do avião de Kai partir, tinha uma idéia de onde poderia ter ido. Seu país natal, Rússia...

-Srita, pode me dizer se algum avião para a Rússia partiu Hoje? Ou partirá?- Pergunta com a respiração ofegante, afinal estava cansado de tanto correr.

-Sim, ele saiu a 10 minutos..- Diz depois de consultar seu computador.

-Não pode ser...- Disse começando a correr por todos os lados do Aeroporto, talvez, Kai ainda estivesse ali...mas nada...

* * *

-Alô, senhor Voltaire, tenho informações de que seu neto e o primo deste acaba de partir em direção a Rússia.- Diz um homem engravatado e de óculos escuros.

-Perfeito...- Diz o velho sorrindo malevolicamente –Meu plano saiu perfeito, assim com o fracasso de Hiro, não tive escolha a não ser elimina-lo, assim para começar um nov plano: fazer Kai esquecer seu amor, para assim se dedicar inteiramente a ser um perfeito Hiwatari

* * *

Tyson chorava desconsoladamente, havia percebido, Kai não estava mais ali, havia partido.

Com a carta ainda não mão, suas lágrimas caiam no papel enquanto lia a última coisa que Kai escreveu para ele...

"_Tyson,_

_Com você saí da escuridão_

_Com você encontrei a luz_

_Mas agora, sem você, sinto que cheguei até as sombras_

_Da qual, provavelmente eu não sairei já que estou separado de ti..._

_Você é tudo para mim_

_É meu sol num dia chuvoso_

_É meu dia depois da noite_

_É minha sorte numa 6ª feira 13_

_É meu anjo no inferno_

_Tyson, você é minha luz na Escuridão..._

_Por favor não faça bobagens, fique com Hilary, pelo menos tente, por mim..."_

-Alo, Hilary, eu me decidi- Dizia ao telefone –Quer namorar comigo? Vamos tentar sair, reconstruir nosso amor...

FIM

* * *

N/A: Oi, o último capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado, ah se quiserem uma continuação digam, e mais tarde a farei, OK? Uma fic totalmente diferente..

Agora respondendo aos reviews:

**Akai Tenshi: **Oi My Tenshi!

É…o Volt fez maldades viu? Valeu pelo review pois agora vou sair correndo SOCORRO ELA VAI ME MATAR!

Bem, é só isso, mandei-me reviews, por favor!


End file.
